I Loved Her First
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: 'cause I know I loved you more than life itself
1. I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: ****This story is purely a fantasy. ****All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO **

In the middle of the night, Riley woke up and had to go to the bathroom. She got up from her bed, and made her way she walk past her father's bedroom, she heard noises. Riley couldn't help herself, so she quietly opened her father's door, peeked through, and almost shit her pants on what she had seen. Her father was fully naked on the bed, jacking off.

With his free hand he held her soiled panties, brought up to his nose and began sniffing it. Her eyes traveled down towards her father's shaft. It was big and thick. If he penetrated her virgin pussy with that shaft, she doesn't what she'll do.

Her whole felt goosebumps at the idea, especially her pussy. Riley felt herself becoming damp in between her legs. As she looked on, her father vigorously stroke his shaft as he tried to bring himself to have an orgasm. Watching her father, jerk himself off she reached into her shorts and began pleasuring herself. She inserted two fingers into her pussy and started fucking herself.

"Oh Daddy," she moaned a little to loud

"Riley, is that you?" her father called out

Riley's eyes widen as she heard fathers voice calling our to her. She force herself to get up and ran to her room. She quickly shut her door, jumped into bed and pulled the covers over herself, wanting to not be seen.

Her heart was palpitating so hard that she couldn't hear herself think. Cory entered her room and tried to explain himself.

"Princess, clearly what you saw in there..."

"Dad, can't we not talk about this right now. I really want to go to bed." she said as she interrupted him

Cory not wanting to pressure her, he let it slide and left her room.

"Sweet dreams, princess." he said

As she heard her door shut, she came out of the covers, breathing heavily.

"OMG. He saw me touching myself as I saw him jacking him off. What I am suppose to do?" Riley groaned

**OoOoOoO**

In the morning, Riley and her father were at the table trying to eat their breakfast. There was a deafening awkward silence between them.

"Riley, about last night. I'm sorry. What I did was completely wrong. Fathers shouldn't be sexualizing their daughters." Cory spoke up

Riley didn't make eye contact with him, she just stared at her breakfast.

"Sometimes men have sexual urges and sometimes we can control them, other times we can't.. Seems like last night I that couldn't.." Cory tried to explain

Riley didn't response.

"You grew to be a beautiful woman, Riley. I love you so much. I didnt mean hurt you. I'm a terrible father." he said as he walked away

Riley finally spoke up as she looked at her father who now looking very sad.

"Daddy, you could never hurt me. I was just shocked at what had happened. You're not a terrible father. If you'd like, would like you me to have your sexual urges relieved?"

Cory looked his daughter like she was crazy.

"Riley, we can't. It's wrong. It's.." Cory protested

"It didn't seems wrong when you smelling my soiled panties when you jacked off last night." Riley smirked

That sly fox. Cory looked his daugther sternly. He had internal battle with himself.

"Dad?"

"If we do this Riley, you can't breathe a soul to anyone even Maya." he said as looked up at his daughter

Riley nodded. Cory picked up his daughter and brought her to his room. As he entered, he laid her down gently on his bed and hopped in beside her.

Riley leaned forward and kissed her father. At first, the kiss was slow and intimate. Moments later, they picked up the paced, Cory insterted his tongue in her mouth and started exploring her. They suck on each other tongues, savouring each other's flavour.

As they broke apart for air and Cory's hands began roamed around his daughter's body from her breasts to her ass.

Cory reached for his daughter's shirt, lifting it up, exposing her firm breasts. He began to grope her breasts and tweak her nipple until they harden to his touch. She arched her back as Cory engulfed her left nipple in his mouth as played with it. He gave each nipple his divided attention, swirling his tongue around the nubs.

Riley rolled her back at the sensation her father was giving her. Cory lowered his hand and make contact with Riley's mound.

"You're so moist, princess." he whispered her ear as he touch her pussy through her panties

"Daddy.." Riley moaned as her hips buck to the rhythm of her father motions

He got a hold her both of her skirt and panties and pulled down to reveal her pussy. His hand rubbed her inner folds, her breathing began to come erratic.

He plunged two of his fingers into her wet folds.

"Fuck daddy, your fingers. They are burning my pussy. They're so hot." she moaned

Cory pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Ah, daddy. You're going make me cum."

"That's point, princess." he joked

He gave her first orgasm.

**OoOoOoO**

"Lay back and spread your legs, princess. Let daddy eat you."

Riley laid back, spread her legs and showed him her pink virgin pussy. Not a moment to waste, Cory lowered himself to face her pussy, dipped his tongue in his daughter's pussy, and started to lick her silt from bottom to the top.

"Oh, daddy. Mhmm." Riley cooed

He lapped his tongue in her inner folds. He sucked in her clitoris and played with it with his teeth.

"Ooo, daddy. You're gonna make me cum again."

Riley pushed her father's head deeper into her pussy. She felt her walls closing in and that she was going to cum. Cory hit her g spot, and she cummed into his mouth. Riley let go her father head and Cory began to clean her. Once Cory was done, he was completely satisfied.

"Oh Princess, you taste good. Your pussy is so sweet. I can't enough, it's addicting." as he looked up to her

"Your turn daddy."

Cory and Riley switched places, Riley placed herself in between her father's legs. She grabbed her father's flaccid shaft, wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke it. Cory quivered at the touch of his daughter stroking his shaft.

She pumped his hands up and down. The movement of her hands made his shaft erect to its full size.

"Princess, go faster.." her father moaned

Her strokes went faster and faster. Cory's head went back and closed his eyes.

"Daddy is ready to cum, princess." he moaned

As Cory about to cum, Riley's took her father whole shaft, put into her mouth. Cory explode into her mouth with his semen. Riley removed her mouth from her father shaft and swallow his semen.

"Daddy, you taste good." she said

"I'm glad you liked it. There's more where that came from. But princess, daddy need his cock to be inside of you."

Riley nodded. Cory positioned himself at her entrance between her legs. He teased her by playing with pussy with the tip of shaft.

"Daddy, stop teasing me and put it in already."

With one hard push of his thick shaft into her tight pussy, he impaled her.

"Oh daddy! It's hurts" she screamed as eyes widen as her father broke her hymen.

"Princess, you're so tight. Daddy's can feel his cock twitching. I know it hurts, honey. Just breathe. It'll be over soon" Cory cooed

Cory began moving his hips slowly. Riley bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, as the sensation of her father's shaft was burning her insides.

"Daddy, start moving faster." she instructed

As he heard those words, Cory quicken his pace and as the result of that the bed rocked. Both of their bodies felt pleasure. With each thrust, he went deeper and deeper into her.

"Daddy, I can't take anymore. I need your hot cum, inside of me!"

"Here princess, it's all yours!" Cory shouted

He shot all of his hot load in to her pussy, they climaxed together. All of the semen gushed out of her and trickled down her legs. Cory pulled out and his shaft began flaccid again.

Cory and Riley took a breather as they catch their breaths.

**OoOoOoO**

"Princess, get on all fours and stick out your ass in air." Cory ordered

Riley got on all fours with her ass sticking out. Cory put his hands on her ass cheeks and spread them apart. Right front of him was his daugther anus. Cory's lips started to water and he leaned in licked her anus.

"Daddy, no! Not there! That's dirty!" she pleaded

Cory ignored his daughter cries and began to explore her anus. Riley clutched the bedsheets and arched her back. The new sensation was giving her chills. Cory played with his daughter's anus by circling his tongue around the rim and tongue fucking her.

He gave shaft a few stroke to make hard again. Cory position himself at his daughter's anus. He was fuck her doggy style. Riley felt the tip of his shaft at the entrance of her ass. He held her hips, and with one full thrust, he penetrated her anus. She screamed in pain. Cory's shaft twitch in her ass. Riley felt tears in eyes as this was the same feeling when he took her virginity.

"Shh, princess. Just take it in." Cory cooed

Cory started move slowly, pacing himself.

"Daddy, just fuck my ass already."

Cory did as he was told, buck his hips forward and quicken his paced. The friction drove both them crazy.

"Yess, daddy fuck your princess' dirty ass!" she moaned

Cory plunging his thick shaft in and out of her. With each thrust, his balls would slap her ass.

"Go, faster daddy. Go faster!"

He kept going faster and faster. He felt his shaft twitched, he knew he was cumming.

"Princess. I'm there.. I'm cu..."

"Shoot your load into me, Daddy."

With the words she said, he climax into his daughter anus making her screamed in ecstasy. His semen gushed out of ass. He stayed this that position, as semen Cory pulled out his shaft out of her, and collapsed onto the bed. Riley joined him, they both smiled at each other.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess." as Cory kisses his daughter's forehead

**FIN.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: ****This story is purely a fantasy. ****All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

Today was Riley's twenty first birthday. She been waiting for this, ever since she saw her father's shaft. She's been hinting at her father to make love to her. From wearing less and fitted clothes that showing all of her assets to her father peeking at her naked body as he walked pass her room. She always wanted him to be her firsts and today was the day.

**OoOoOoO**

"Daddy, what's all this?" she asked as she entered her childhood room.

Riley saw three cameras in tripods, two at side, one in front of the bed and one cordless camera attached to the ceiling.

"Well, princess. Since your it's birthday and Daddy will be fulfilling your wish. Daddy is going to be filming us, as I make love to you in your childhood bed. So, I can treasure your first time be fucked by your own father, forever." he explained

A smile crept onto Riley's face. She's been wanting this and her father had delivered.

"Now, I want you to get changed into that sexy outfit bought you, princess."

Riley excitedly hurried into the bathroom. While his daughter got changed, Cory made sure the cameras were working. Once the cameras were working, he stripped all of his clothes and made his way on the center of the bed. Cory position himself at the middle of the bed with his legs spread. He reached over the beside table on the side of the bed for the remote and pressed record.

As Riley entered the bathroom, she found a purple box on top of the sink with a card that says "Wear Me." She opened the purple box and her eyes widen at what she saw. Her father bought her a white lace see-through bra, a white lace garter belt with a crotchless white panties and thigh high nude stockings.

She immediately removed all of her clothing and toss them aside. She first wore the bra which fitted her breast nicely. Next, she had put on the crotchless panties. Then, she wore the garter belt. Lastly, she had put on thigh nude stockings on each of her long legs and hook the strap from the garter belt onto her stockings.

Riley looked at the mirror and looked at herself. The white lingerie contrasted against her skin which define her sexy figure.

Just wearing this sexy lingerie made her pussy moist. When she had finished, she came out of the bathroom and she saw her father stroking his flaccid shaft to the point it hardened.

"Come here, princess. Let me take a good look at you."

Cory sat up from his position and looked his daughter at close up. He eye fucked his daughter from head to toe. The lingerie that he bought her, looked intoxicating.

"You look beautiful, princess. Good enough to eat." he complimented her

Riley wrapped her legs around her father's waist. Cory wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. Riley leaned in and captured her father's soft lips. They began to slowly kissed each other as they savouring the flavour of each other's mouth.

This was their first real kiss, as a man and as a woman. Cory bit Riley's lower lip to gain access into her mouth and slipped his tongue. As their tongue fought for dominance, Riley slowly grinded her pussy against her father's shaft. As she humped Cory's shaft as her pussy wetness began slobbering it.

The friction caused the both of them to moan and pull apart their kiss. They both were breathing heavily. As Cory catched his breath, he started give Riley butterfly kisses from her neck to her valley of breasts. She moaned heavenly and arched her back. Riley held on Cory's neck for support.

As he reached her breasts, Cory started licking both of her breasts through the see-through bra, alternating between them. Riley could feel her father's silva seeping through the material. Cory reached behind and unclasped Riley's bra. Riley removed her bra and toss it to the side. He gawked at the sight of his daughter's breasts. He immediately leaned in and began swirling his tongue around her nipple while his left hand kneaded her other breast.

"Oh Daddy, that tickles." she moaned

Riley's nipples harden at his touch. Cory sucked at her right nipple and nibbling in his teeth. With the left one, he pulled and twist it. Riley arched her back and a moaned escaped in from her lips. Cory would give the same treatment to her other breast.

"Lay down, daddy wants to eat you." he whispered in her ear as he finished playing with her breasts

Riley obglied and laid down onto the bed. In one smooth swoop, Cory brought Riley's legs onto his shoulder and pull her closer to him. He brought his nose at her entrance and breathe in her scent. She smelt sweet and musky.

"Oh, daddy. Eat your princess' pussy."

As she said that, Cory leaned in and devoured her pussy, exploring her inner walls. He found her clit and he began playing with it. He lapped his tongue up and down her silt, slurping all of her juices.

"Go deeper and faster, daddy. Make your princess' cum. Keep licking my dirty cunt. Ah..."

Cory deepened his tongue strokes. His daughter was going was wild, she was squirming and thrashing her head side to side. Riley couldn't take it anymore and her father's tongue was finding all of the right spots. Cory felt Riley was about to cum so he bit her cilt which cause her to scream in pleasure. Riley squirted out her love juices into her father's mouth.

"Princess, your love juices taste good. Daddy loves it." he said as finish swallowing her cum

Cory brought her legs back down in his waist and position himself at her damp sheath. He pushed the tip of his shaft into her, teasing her.

"Don't tease me, daddy. Push it in already."

Cory pushed his shaft deeper into her, penetrating her virgin pussy and stretching out. Riley arched her back as he entered her. He pushed in further and deeper until he felt her hymen.

"Princess, daddy feels your hymen. I'm ready take you but I want make sure that your ready. It's going hurt at first but after it's all pleasure."

"Yes, I'm ready daddy. I can take it. I just want your thick, fat cock inside of my tight ass pussy."

Cory smiled at his daughter's words. Without warning, he thrusted himself into Riley's pussy breaking her hymen. As her reaction, Riley gripped the bed sheets for dear life, screamed at top of her lungs and blood oozed downed her legs. She was now deflower by her own father and she couldnt't more happier. His shaft and her pussy throbbed together.

"I know it's hurts princess." he cooed

"I know daddy, can you start moving slowly."

Cory obglies and slowly moves his hips back and forth, pulling his shaft in and out of her.

"You're moving slow daddy! Go faster! Go faster! I want your fat cock pummeling my pussy. Fuck me harder." she grunted

"Okay, if my princess' wants her father to fuck her hard with his fat cock. She'll get just that."

Cory's thrusts went faster, deeper and harder. His balls slammed against her ass as he pummeled her tight pussy. A few more thrusts, soon Cory felt he needed his release.

"Princess, I'm almost there. I want you to ride daddy."

Riley nodded. Cory intertwined his hands with Riley's and pulled up her into his lap while he still in her. Riley wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He held hips in place as he thrusted. Riley whimpered at the sensation. The bed rocked as the made love to each other, bouncing up and down.

"Fill me up with your hot cum, Daddy. I'm ready." she said as she felt her father was ready to release

His shaft felt her womb. Cory thrusted his shaft faster and deeper, one last time.

"I'm cumming, princess. Daddy is coming."

"I'm cumming too!"

They both climaxed with each other, there love juices met one another. Their cum gushed out of Riley's tight pussy. Cory and Riley sat there as they their breaths. Cory pulled out his shaft out of his daugther cummed filled pussy.

**OoOoOoO**

"Daddy, I have a request to make." she said

"Anything for you, princess. It's your birthday after all."

"Daddy, I would like to fuck you in the ass with a strap on." she asked excitedly

Cory's eyes widen. His princess wanted fucked him in the ass. He was pleased at her request.

"Of course, princess. You can fucked daddy in the ass."

"Wait here daddy, I'll just get the strap on."

Riley hopped off the bed and ran to her dresser to grabbed her strap on. She puts the straps in between her legs and sat in middle of the bed.

"Suck on my cock, Daddy." she smirked

Cory complied, turn himself around, sat between his daughter's leg, leaned forward and began sucking the plastic strap on, lubracting it. He swirled his tongue at the tip and gave long tongue strokes up and down on it.

"I want to take my cock and fuck your mouth with it, Daddy."

Cory opened his mouth, lowered to the plastic shaft in his throat. Riley moved her hips up and down as she fuck her father's throat. With each thrust she when she deeper, Cory tried his best not to gagged and breathe through his nose. Riley held her father's head in place as she went faster.

"Take it all in. Take it all in!" she grunted

Cory touched himself as his daughter deep throated him. He gave a thumbs up to let his daughter know he was ready to cum.

With one final thrust, Cory exploded his semen all over the bed. Riley let go her father's head and Cory removed his mouth from strap on. He took a breather.

"Ride me, Daddy."

Cory nodded. He position himself on the strap on and lowered his ass, his anus stretch as the strap on penetrated him. He careful tried not squish his daughter.

"Mhmmm, yeah." Cory groaned

As Cory was fully in, Riley sat up and played her father's shaft while he rode on the strap on. She reached in and began stroke his shaft, pumping in up and down.

"Princess, yess.. stroke daddy's cock while he rides you. Your strap on is stretching my anus, so wide.." he groaned

Cory moves his ass up and down the strap on. He was rode the strap on in the ass and it felt good.

"Daddy, your cock is beautiful and thick. It's pulsing in my hand." she complimented him

Riley stroke his shaft faster, pumping up and down. His shaft twitched against her hand. Their rhythm were in sync.

"Princess, daddy is about to cum."

"Before you cum, Daddy. I have a marvellous idea."

Riley unhooked the strap on from her legs and pushed herself up against the head board.

"Come here daddy, position yourself right in front of my face and place your hands on the wall."

Cory stood up from his position and settled himself in front of his daughter's face and placed his hands on the wall.

Riley came face to face with her father's harden shaft. She cupped his ball sack in her hands, squeezing them.

"Let daddy, fuck your mouth princess. Open wide."

Riley opened her mouth and slid in his shaft into her mouth. He pushed it in and started to moved in and out of her mouth. Riley breathe through her nose. Cory gave her the same treatment as she gave him.

Cory stabilizes himself as he deepthroated his daughter mouth. Riley reached in between his legs, grabbed the strap on from his ass and began thrusting further in her father's anus, in and out. Their rhythm were unison.

"I'm cumming, princess. Daddy's cumming!"

With one final thrust, Cory shot his load all over his daughter's mouth. Riley's cheeks bloomed. He slowly pulled out of her mouth. Riley swallowed his whole load without spilling it out.

"Thank you daddy, for the best present a girl ask for." she said she thanked her father

"You're welcome princess, but there's more to come. Plus, we have still whole night explore each other's bodies and your birthday isn't over yet."

Riley smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All**** the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. ****Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

**OoOoOoO**

Cory and Riley both entered the elevator on the 35th floor. Cory stood behind his daughter. The elevator closed its doors and began to go down. As the elevator descended down, an idea popped out of Cory's mind. It was still a long way down, and he still wanted to play with his daughter. He slowly leaned forward and began to traced his tongue along the nape of his daughter's neck.

Riley's whole body shiver by the actions of her father. She remained perfectly still as her father touched her. Cory grabbed Riley's breasts and started massage them. Riley rolled her head back onto her father's shoulder and her breath became more heavier.

"But daddy, there's a camera." she moaned

Cory pinched his daughter's nipples through her shirt making them harden. He pulled and twisted her small nubs, Riley's back arched back due to the incredible sensation that her father giving her. A moaned escaped from her lips.

"Then princess, let's give them a show that they'll never forget." he whispered in her ears

He abandoned her one of breasts and lifted his daughter's left leg to give him more access to play with her beautiful pussy. He was glad that she wore a skirt instead of pants. Now with his free hand, he lowered his hand to her panties. He rubbed her slit through her panties with his fingers. He quickly felt her starting to be very moist.

"Daddy..." she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes

She just prayed that no one would enter the elevator. Her father played with her, they both made eye contact with each other and slowly leaned forward a kiss. The kiss became heated very quickly. Riley put her arm around her father to keep her balance and pulled her closer to her. Their tongues danced with each other mouths, tasting each other. As they kissed, Cory moved his hand inside of her panties and inserted two of his fingers.

Cory took his time teasing his daughter. He gave long slow strokes. This drove Riley crazy, she needed to cum and her father was teasing the shit out of her. She needed to cum right now. Riley broke their heated kiss, feel very frustrated.

"Daddy, stop teasing. You need to go faster, you need to make your little girl cum."

Without a reply, Cory rammed his two fingers into her tight pussy. He heighten his speed, going faster and faster sending Riley's whole body into overdrive.

"Oh yes, Daddy. Make me cum, fuck my tight pussy. I'm almost there."

Riley felt she was ready to blow. She gave her father a loving kiss. Tongues exploring each other mouth, once again. With one final thrust, she exploded. When Riley finally hit her climax, she screamed into her father's mouth so no one could hear her. All of her love juices trickled all over her legs. They broke of kiss, as air was needed. They were catching their breaths when Cory removed his fingers out of her pussy and brought to her lips.

"Open your mouth wide, princess." he instructed

When Riley opened her mouth and her father inserted his fingers. He made her taste herself, she tasted very sweet. Cory played with her mouth as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her mouth. She quickly licked all of her juices on two of her father's fingers.

Cory dropped her leg back to the ground. Riley began rubbed her ass onto her father's shaft forming a hard bulge.

"Princess, you need to stop. Daddy needs to be inside you."

Her father unzipped the zipper of his pants, his shaft sprung out and she felt the mushroom head of her father's shaft poking her in the back.

"Spread your legs, princess."

Without any hesitation, Riley spread her legs apart. Cory position himself at her entrance, moved her panties to side and thrusted himself into her hot wet sheath. Riley moaned and grabbed the wooden bar on the side to keep herself balance.

"Your pussy is still very tight from all the making we made last night."

The elevator stop, both of their eyes widen. They quickly both composed of themselves, afriad of being caught. Before Cory had the chance to pulled out of Riley. The elevator doors began to open.

A bunch of people entered the elevator and cramping them to side. Cory slowly thrusted his hips forward and causing a moan to slip from Riley's lips and she quickly covered her mouth. An old woman beside them, gave her an odd look.

"Are you alright, my dear? You looked a bit flushed."

Riley removed her hand from her lips as she turned her head towards the old woman, nodding her head.

One by one, the crowd began to lessen. The delay made her father's thrust became forcefully. It was slow but he was hitting all the right places. He really wanted her to cum.

"Daddy, please a bit faster." she whispered to her father

Cory followed his daughter orders. He thrusted a bit faster. The elevator shooked a little bit but it didn't alarm anyone.

"I'm almost there, princess." he grunted in her ear

Riley nodded and gripped the wooden bar to prepare her to what's to come. The old woman gave them odd another look. She didn't bother to look back because she was so embarrassed. With one final thrust, both Cory and Riley went over the edge. Riley gripped the wooden bar harder as her father's spunk entered her. She even crossed legs to give her father's seed to give them a chance to fertilize her eggs. There was so much cum, it started to seep from her pussy to down to her legs.

A breath of relief came over them, when the old woman finally got off of her floor. Cory pulled his shaft out of his daughter's pussy before more people entered the elevator. They quickly redress themselves and made themselves presentable.

"Daddy, that was totally so embrassing!" she said as her face was totally flushed

Cory just laughed it out at his daughter's reaction.

"Daddy! It's not funny, we almost got caught! It's all your fault." she huffed

"Admit it, you'll never turn down your father's cock because you always love my cock buried inside in that tight pussy of yours. So, don't blame me princess." he whispered in her ear

Riley gave her father a piece of her mind but Cory just tuned her out. The elevator finally made to the lobby and it opened they both walked out. As they walked through the lobby, Cory wasn't still not listening his daughter but instead he had noticed a signed that elevator camera were currently out service. He smirked.

"Daddy! Are you even listening to me?" she pouted

Cory reverted his eyes back to his daughter, smiling at her. His daughter will never know.

**FIN**


End file.
